Corrompido
by EvanescentLee
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Wikus realmente se hubiera llevado a Oliver?, ¿Cómo reaccionaria  Christopher?, ¿Qué haría para recuperar a Oliver?


**Cuando vi por primera vez la película, por desgracia ya estaba adelantada, justo en la escena donde Wikus intenta desalojar a Christopher de su hogar y lo amenaza con quitarle a su hijo, a lo cual el reacciono de manera agresiva. Eso fue lo que me sorprendió, no podía creer que un extraterrestre reaccionara así, pensé que solo los humanos tolo tenían ese instinto paternal. Me deje llevar por las apariencias. Me equivoque.. El ama a su hijo. Y me emociono el hecho de que aun siendo de mundos diferentes el amor por los hijos es sagrado. Lo cual me lleva a pensar, ¿Qué pasaría si Wikus realmente se hubiera llevado a Oliver?, ¿Cómo reaccionaria Christopher?, ¿Qué haría para recuperar a Oliver?**

**Los personajes de este primer capitulo no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>No era de sorprender ver a la MNU en el Distrito. No les bastaba con mantenernos prisioneros en este planeta, obligarnos a vivir en un ambiente insalubre, donde estamos a Mercer de los humanos que nos atacan sin razón alguna.<p>

Desde que llegamos habíamos dejado claramente que no queríamos lastimar a nadie, sin embargo algunas de nuestras costumbres, que para nosotros son solamente juegos, ellos lo consideran actos destructivos. No nos culpen por no saber sobre ustedes al principio, éramos nuevos en un planeta extraño.

Asustados y confundidos tuvimos que adaptarnos a lo que el gobierno dicto pata nosotros: Mantenernos separados de los humanos.

Al principio fue bien recibida, pero con el pasar del tiempo nos dimos cuenta de nuestro gran error. Nos volvieron prisioneros.

Los líderes de esta nación que nos asilo saben por lo que pasamos. Sabe que somos odiados y perseguidos son razón. Nos ven solo como monstruos. Aun así, no les guardo rencor, son una raza primitiva que se deja llevar por sus impulsos. Me aferro, no al ser humano cruel y violento que veo hoy, si no al amable y generoso que vi los primeros días en la tierra. Se que en el fondo son buenos, trato de aferrarme a ese pensamiento con fuerza, ya que últimamente me es muy difícil creerlo., después de ver como queman y destruyen nidos, seres inocentes que no le ha hecho nada a nadie, que siempre imponen mas y mas reglas en esta prisión a la que fui obligado a llamar hogar y observar con horror como asesinaban a mi mejor amigo.

Los humanos tocaron a la puerta de su casa, justo cuando completamos el fluido para reactivar la nave e ir finalmente a casa. Lo mire y le entregué el fluido.

Le suplique que lo escondiera y que fuera amable con ellos para no levantar sospechas. Debo confesar que el se sintió traicionado. No lo culpo, pero no pude quedarme con el, aun que quisiera no podía, si la MNU esta aquí lo mas probable era que llegaran a mi casa también y mi hijo se encontraba solo ahí. Lo deje en casa por que Paúl y yo teníamos que completar el fluido y los nigerianos nos tenían en la mira y no podía arriesgarlo. Mi hijo es mi motivación, todo lo que sufrido ha sido para sacarlos de este planeta, quiero que viva en el nuestro donde no tendrá que esconderse y podrá vivir libre en un ambiente saso. Si antes mi única motivación era mi gente, ahora todo lo que me inspira a seguir es el.

El disparo que recibió paúl en la cabeza me lleno de pena y tristeza y me tomo unos segundos recuperarme del shock, pero regrese abruptamente a la realidad al recordar que mi hijo esta solo. Sigilosamente, escape del lugar sin ser detectado y me dirigí lo mas rápido posible a casa.

Grande fue mi alivio al ver a mi hijo sentado en el suelo frente a un proyector holográfico.

-¡Mira lo arregle!-dijo con alegría al verme entrar.

-Te dije que no lo tocaras- regañe al cerrar la puerta tras de mi.

No me gustaba hablarle así, pero tenia bastantes cosas en la cabeza y no podía ponerlas en orden.

Mi hijo noto mi estado.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto inocentemente acercándose a mi.

-Nada-respondí tajante abriendo la puerta para que saliera- vigila que no vengan los humanos- le ordene.

-¿Y tu amigo?-pregunto al cruzar el marco de la puerta.

Un estremecimiento me recorrió el cuerpo y respondí:

-se ha ido.

Cerré la puerta tras el y no pude soportarlo mas.

La ira se acumulaba en mi cuerpo mientras apretaba el puno. Respire profundamente y golpe el marco de la puerta haciendo temblar la construcción. Estaba sumamente devastado, no solo por la muerte de paúl, era por la razón de que todo nuestro trabajo había sido arruinado por los humanos. Los conocía muy bien, tuve la oportunidad de analizarlos cuando me mantuvieron cautivo por 7 meses. La idea que un " " dejara a la luz publica todas las mentiras de la MNU, causo mucha controversia, me volví una amenaza para su organización. 7 meses separado de mi hijo, era un tormento no poder estar con el.

Los conocía, seres que no se detienen ante nada hasta conseguir lo que quieren, no somos tan diferentes. Si ellos encontraban el fluido, mi esperanza de sacar a mi hijo de este planeta se haría polvo. Eso era demasiado para mi, sentía la presión acumularse en mi cabeza. Respire hondo e intente despejar mi mente para pensar con claridad. Me estaba premeditando, tal vez los humanos no habían encontrado el combustible y aun tendría oportunidad de salir de aquí.

Entonces, un grito y el sonido de un arma cargándose me obligo a salir del trance. Escuche un alboroto afuera, alguien estaba furioso. Abrí la puerta y me tope con el representante de la MNU con una mano en el ojo.

-¡Maldición! intentaba ser amable contigo- su mirada se dirigió a mi y apunto a mi hijo con su otra mano- ¿esta es tu maldita rata?-pregunto furioso.

-Vamos, adentro- le ordene firmemente. Cuando entro en la casa me dirigí al humano- lo siento, lo siento- me disculpe intentado calmar el ambiente. No funciono.

-Tienes que educarla- sugirió. No tarde mucho en darme cuenta que el humano le regalo algo a mi hijo, y este lo rechazo. No me sorprende, le había dicho que no aceptara regalos que le ofrecieran. Pero olvide mencionar que cuando se trata de la MNU, tenias que ser amable.

-¡vamos, al suelo!-ordeno el agente de la MNU.

Me acerque y me arrodille quedando frente al humano. Puede su identificación, se llamaba Wikus.

-¿Qué quieren?-pregunte.

-Somos de la MNU-dijo Wikus mostrando su identificación.

-lo se-respondí tajante.

-Queremos tu garabato en esta notificación- anuncio mientras extendía una hoja de papel frente a mí.

Puede leerla rápidamente y me lleve una sorpresa al ver la razón de la notificación.

-¿Por qué me desahucian?-pregunte confundido sin apartar los ojos del papel.

-Firma abajo-ordeno Wikus- ¿vez tu nombre ahí abajo? ¿Christopher Johnson?

No solo nos habían arrebatado nuestra libertad y nuestra posibilidad de ir a casa, nos quitaron nuestros nombres. En este mundo tenia que responder ante Christopher Johnson.

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo de cuando solían llamarme por mi verdadero nombre.

-si-respondí reprimiendo el coraje.

-Firma abajo.

-Dice que deben avisarme con 24 horas de antelación- acuse mirándolos directamente.

-Se irán a un nuevo sitio y ni siquiera les cobraremos.

Mire de nueva cuenta el documento

-esto no es legal- acuse.

-¡firma el maldito papel!- insistió Wikus moviendo el documento frente a mi.

-no-finalicé.

Vi la frustración reflejada en los ojos de Wikus y soltó un suspiro

-no tienes mas opción que firmar- dijo el agente armado.

Wikus se acerco a un humano que lo acompañaba dándome la espalda y le murmuro:

-obviamente, esta sujeto es un poco mas inteligente. Intentaremos otra cosa. –No me gustaba su tono de voz. Me mantuve en calma todo el tiempo aun sabiendo que tramaban algo. Los humanos eran capaces de todo-Deacuerdo,-dijo volviéndose con una sospechosa sonrisa en el rostro- hola,-inicio amablemente arrodillándose para quedar a mi altura. - parece que no nos hemos entendido adecuadamente.-por un momento pensé que deseaba negociar- Así que tienes una cría ahí, ¿eh?-Señalo hacia la casa.- ¿Tienes licencia para esa cría?

Sentí una corriente eléctrica recorrerme la espalda. ¿Qué pretendía ese humano?

-si- respondí ansioso.

El nombre humano de mi hijo era Oliver Johnson. No pude nombrarlo apropiadamente, desde el momento que nacía, fue declarado propiedad de la MNU y le fue asignado el nombre. Pero el no era de ellos, era mío. Durante todo su periodo de incubación no me separe del ni un instante. Fueron meses de sacrificio y de entrega que valieron la pena. Fui bendecido con una cría sumamente inteligente, hermosa y a pesar del ambiente donde esta acostumbrado a vivir, es feliz. No tuve otra opción, me acostumbre a llamarlo Oliver.

-¿Ves toda esta basura?,-señalo a mi alrededor- son condiciones peligrosas para tu hijo…-estaba confundido, hemos vivido entre basura desde que llegamos. Nos han visto excavar y alimentarnos de ella, ¿ahora se preocupan?-…y el articulo 75 dice que si vive en condiciones insalubres, puedo llevármelo a servicios sociales.-Algo exploto dentro de mi cuando pronuncio esas palabras.-Voy a hablar con tu hijo.-anuncio mientras se levantaba.

-¡no te acerques a mi niño!-le amenace furioso intentando sujetarlo por el brazo

-¡ven aquí!-grito el guardia apuntándome con el arma a la cabeza-quédate donde estas.

-¡no me apuntes con tus malditos tentáculos!-espeto alejándose con repugnancia de mi- Tú te quedas pero tu hijo viene a servicios sociales. Pasara el resto de su vida en una caja de un metro cuadrado.-advirtió caminando hacia la casa. Lo seguí con la mirada hasta que entro.-Hola, chiquitín, soy el hombre de los dulces. ¿Dónde esta esa cría? –pregunto molesto.

Sabia que no lo encontrarías, el era muy pequeño y se podía esconder fácilmente. Aun así, la sola idea de perderlo era algo con lo que no podía vivir.

El agente me apuntaba directamente a la cabeza con el arma, no podía moverme, quería sacar a ese humano de mi casa. Estaban en riesgo el que descubrieran la entrada al centro de comando de la nave y lo más importante: Oliver.

Mire sobre mi hombro hacia el interior de la casa. Vi a Oliver bajo una mesa y me miraba sin saber que hacer, si ocultarse o correr hacia mí.

Negué con la cabeza.

-¡Hey!, no te muevas- grito el agente y me golpeo en la cabeza con el arma, provocando que un hilo de sangre corriera por mi rostro.

-¡Padre!-escuche a mis espaldas.

Me volví bruscamente y vi a mi hijo correr hacia mí.

-¡No!-le grite. Aun que le ordenara que se ocultara ya era tarde.

-Aquí estas maldita cría- dijo Wikus al ver a Oliver.

Todo paso tan rápido, que no podía entender que pasaba.

Me estire para tomar a mi hijo entre mis brazos y lo estreche firmemente contra mi cuerpo.

-¡No te atrevas a tocas a mi hijo!-gruñí amenazante.

-No me digas…-se burlo e hizo un gesto con la mano al agente.

Entonces, sentí un golpe en la nuca. Aferre a mi hijo con fuerza. Lo único que atravesaba por mi mente era: No me lo quitaran, no lo harán, no pueden…

Comenzaron a golpear mi cabeza en repetidas ocasiones.

Trate de levantarme y huir de ahí, pero en el instante en que lo hice recibí un golpe en las piernas y caí al piso.

-No intentes escapar con esa cosa- dijo Wikus.

El agente golpeo con mas fuerza, sentía como poco a poco perdía mis fuerzas. Mi hijo trababa de sujetarse a mí, pero mis brazos no me respondían. Mi visión comenzó a volverse borrosa y el ruido a mí alrededor se iba distorsionando. Con todo el dolor de mi corazón, solté a mi hijo y me desvanecí.

-¿Padre? – pregunto asustado agitando mi brazo.

Levante mi cabeza con dificultad y lo mire. Pude ver el terror en sus ojos.

Con mi respiración agitada y con un gran esfuerzo levante mi mano y tome la suya.

De pronto un silueta oscura se coloco tras el y supe que había llegado la hora. Con un movimiento rápido Oliver fue arrebatado de mi mano.

-¡Padre!- exclamo entre chillidos.

Intente sujetar por la extremidad al humano que me había quitado a Oliver, pero nuevamente recibí un golpe en la cabeza. Me retorcí en mi lugar y lentamente todo a mí alrededor comenzó a obscurecerse.

Me esforcé por mantenerme despierto. Pero todo se volvía confuso.

-¿Qué no te rindes?- pregunto una voz que no pude identificar.- Te lo advertí Christopher Jonhson. Era más fácil cooperar con nosotros. Ahora tu hijo pagara tu rebeldía.

Lo único que quería hacer en ese momento, era levantarme y matar a ese maldito humano. Todo el respeto que sentía por ellos, desapareció en el instante en que se atrevieron a arrebatarme a mi hijo.

-¿Que hacemos con la cría, jefe?-pregunto una persona.

-Ira con nosotros a la MNU.

-¿Qué le harán?

-es lo que menos me importa.

-¿Qué hacemos con este?-pregunto refiriéndose a mi.

Hubo silencio.

-vamos a dejarlo aquí, que sea un mensaje para todas las langostas. Esto es lo que pasa cuando desobedecen.

Lentamente, las voces se fueron apagando. La última imagen que capte fue a mi hijo luchar entre los brazos de una figura negra, llamándome desesperadamente.

El dolor y la impotencia me atormentaban. Lancé un sollozo ahogado y mi mundo se oscureció.

Desperté de sobresalto horas después, el sol ya se había ocultado.

Tenia la esperanza de que todo esto era solamente una pesadilla y que la MNU no se había llevado a Oliver. Pero el silencio a mí alrededor me hizo darme cuenta de la terrible realidad, que estaba solo.

Me sentía sofocado, deseaba morir. Nunca me había sentido así antes. Mi hijo estaba en manos de la MNU. No sabia que planes tenían para el, pero no me quedara sin hacer nada. Ellos me habían arrebatado lo que mas me importaba en este mundo. Todo mi cuerpo temblaba como si quisiera explotar. Mi dolor y pena se fue convirtiendo en furia. Si querían conocer la parte más oscura de mi mente, la conocerían.


End file.
